In the past, security systems have been developed for preventing data loss. For example, such data loss has generally included the unauthorized or otherwise unwanted disclosure of data (e.g. confidential data, etc.). However, security systems have exhibited various limitations in preventing data loss. For example, security systems have conventionally been deficient in preventing data loss due to remote data sharing.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.